


Weakness

by addictedtothefandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtothefandoms/pseuds/addictedtothefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlocks POV. Completely unnecessary drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 10 minutes because I was bored and to lazy to type up a full fic. It's super short and I don't expect anybody to read it.

It’s been two years since I’ve seen John. I miss him. I don’t know why but he has wormed his way into my barricades. The defenses I keep up have come down for John, he is my weakness. And I hate my weaknesses. 

I have spent my two years keeping a low profile. Mycroft knows of course, he’s following me everywhere. Mycroft is such an idiot, will he ever leave me alone. It is rather amusing though when he thinks I don’t notice his spying. Come to think of it he and Anderson were ever in the same building they would lower the IQ of the next square mile.

There is nothing to do except for lab work though. Luckily, Molly is supplying me with lots of bodies. It is a bit suspicious if she just carries around a body bag so we have arranged to meet three times a week at the back of Barts. Sometimes she manages to pick up some case files to keep me in shape.

Back to John, I’ve seen him one or twice around town when I go out undercover. He looks tired and worried but fine. I wonder if he misses me too. I hope he does. He is so... I don’t know. All I know is that he is my weakness and I love it.


End file.
